December 25
by cora-stacy
Summary: Felicity's holiday plans fall apart. Oliver rebuilds them. Tis the season for shameless Fluff and Banter!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And I'm back! What do you do when you have 1 story in progress and two unfinished ones on your hard drive? Start another one! This will only be three on four parts and I swear they'll be longer than this one. I got the idea for this story by listening to the song "December 25" by The Marrieds. The Lyrics at the start of each chapter are from that song. Check them out on Sound Cloud and Itunes.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to DC and the CW.

* * *

**Every year around this time, **  
**You go your way and I go mine,**  
**Here's to hoping the stars will align,**  
**This December 25**

* * *

Oliver could tell by the way Felicity was holding her head in one hand and her glasses in the other that the call was not going well. As he opened the glass door to the office his suspicions were confirmed.

"Mom? Mom! Listen to me ok? Did you get to the weather channel site? Ok. Do you see where Starling City is? Do you see where you are? Do you see the giant red mass hovering over two thirds of the country? That's why I'm not making it home."

Oliver looked out the window. It very rarely snowed in Starling City, but this one was going to be for the record books. It was just starting to fall when he had snuck out to pick up Felicity's Hanukah gift. By the time he got out of the store, the snow was steady.

" I know, I know" She said exasperated. " I wish I could too, but there are no flights. I'll be fine. I'll call tomorrow during dinner and say Hi to everyone ok? Love you too. Bye." She hung up and put her head down on her desk. Oliver opened his mouth to say something. "Before you offer I already checked. If the FAA won't allow the airlines to fly, your jet is grounded too." She sat up again and sighed with a slight smile. " But thank you anyways."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I know you don't get home much with, everything."

"Oliver, I moved to the other coast for a reason. Still, the fact that the office Christmas shut down coincided with Hanukah would have made this year's trip suck less."

"What will you do instead?"

"Hmmm. Wine and Doctor Who? I mean it is Christmas so the new special will be out tomorrow." Oliver nodded and headed for his desk. He turned around and returned to Felicity's station.

"Or," He began.

"Or?"

"Or, I know it's not the same at all, but you could come home with me for Christmas." Felicity chose the wrong moment to sip her coffee. She inhaled and choked a bit.

"What?"

"Come over. We have room, it will just be Mom, Thea and Roy. My Dad had a thing about not letting people be alone at Christmas."

"I'm Jewish." She reminded him.

"I'm pretty sure there's a Hanukah clause." He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to work, you can't go home, and we don't have any targets currently. So?" They stared each other down for a few seconds. Felicity blinked first.

"Fine. Ok if I take off to repack my bag?"

"Diggle and I will pick you up at five." She started to speak "And before you start, it's his last run before he and Lyla take off for the week." Felicity closed her mouth and gathered her things.

Oliver waved goodbye as he picked up the phone in his office. "Hey Thea, I need a favor..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the lovely feedback, Keep it coming! I think I've settled on this being a 4 parter, so here is part 2!

Disclaimers: Arrow belongs to CW & DC, 'December 25' Lyrics are property of The Marrieds.

* * *

**You can have the mall madness and all the sale signs,**  
**Last-minute shopping I gladly decline,**  
**Oh but for you I'd be the first in line,**  
**This December 25**

* * *

Felicity decided to make a small stop on her way home. She had picked up a gift for Oliver already but now felt that she should also have something for the rest of the Queens. In the three years she had known Oliver she had gotten to know the family enough that she could come up with a few things. She didn't even have to hack their credit cards like she sometimes did with her family.

She found a red and black hoodie with ear buds sown into the strings for Roy. She made note of where the access seams were. You never know when you have to rig up something in a hurry, she thought.

She picked up Thea a tablet cover that was also a clutch purse. She wasn't entirely sure how much longer the younger Queen would manage without breaking the tiny computer, Oliver had already brought it in to the office twice for her to look at, but the pretty case might delay the inevitable.

Mrs Queen was a little more difficult, for one thing she could buy herself whatever she wanted and probably had. Felicity settled on a small silver photo frame ornament. She knew Oliver had insisted on a family photo at the Christmas party a couple of weeks prior, so maybe that would be helpful. She also tossed in a box of the tea she kept in her desk. Moira always asked for a cup when she was in the office.

At 5:20 a very apologetic Oliver and a very irritated Diggle knocked on the door to Felicity's apartment.

"I'm sorry we're late. The traffic was horrible." Oliver said

"Everyone loses their damn minds when it snows. It's like none of them have ever driven before." John complained. Felicity smiled and hugged him.

"I appreciate the lift Digg. Just remember: You only have to make it another two hours without going postal and then you are on a warm sunny beach." He exaggerated taking a calming breath before grabbing her bag . As they walked back to the car Oliver got a text.

"What do we have for an ETA Digg? Thea is restless to start."

" I would add at least 15." In actuality,it ended up taking them an extra twenty and several reminders that Oliver was not going to arrow anyone for failing to signal while changing lanes. They pulled up to the mansion and parked Oliver's car next to Digg's personal vehicle. Just as he was about to say goodbye, Oliver and Felicity presented him with two envelopes. He looked at his younger friends confused.

"For your trip" She explained. He opened the first card, finding a receipt for a couple's massage at the resort where he and Lyla were staying. The second held a gift certificate to the five start restaurant on site.

"Now go and relax." Oliver said "Forget about all of this." John smiled, using the cards to wave good bye as he got into his car and drove off. Once he was gone Oliver helped Felicity carry her things from the garage into the house.

"About time!" Thea said as then entered. "I was about to start the tree without you."

"Don't you already have a tree? The big thing in the front room with the colour co-ordinated ribbons?" Felicity asked confused as Oliver took her coat.

" We have two trees." He said walking off to the closet.

"Well more like Mom has a tree and we have a tree." Thea explained. " Mom's tree is delivered and decorated by an overpriced interior designer who travels everywhere with his cat. Then there's our tree which is much more normal. But you go upstairs and drop your stuff. I'll hold off for another few minutes." Oliver pointed her in the right direction before staying behind to consult his sister.

"So you found everything she needs?" He asked.

" All the trappings of a traditional Queen family Christmas. I left them in your room though so she doesn't get confused." He nodded. " And speaking of confused, are you bringing Felicity home as a friend or..." Thea trailed off. Oliver shot her a look before heading up to his own room to change out of his suit. " Then again, maybe you don't even know." She said out loud to herself.

Thea was happy for Oliver. He still didn't seem to be completely at peace, and he probably never would be. However, she liked that Diggle and Felicity were there for him when she couldn't be, when he wouldn't let her. She had always noticed a certain spark between the blond and her brother, but in the last six months or so it seemed to be getting ready to burn. She could trace it back to Felicity's short relationship with a guy from Central City, though Thea couldn't remember his name. Left to their own devices, it might never happen. But stuck in a house together for two days with a meddling younger sister, anything was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A little late for christmas unless like me you follow the "12 days of christmas" model. Last peice should be up tomorrow!

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, everyone actually belongs to The CW and DC

* * *

**Fancy stockings all hung in a line,**  
**Falling snow and the smell of sweet pine,**  
**Oh it all sounds lovely, but won't you be mine,**  
**This December 25**

* * *

Felicity unpacked her casual clothes and changed. The room was gorgeously neutral, looking more like a hotel suite than a guest room. Though she supposed that's all hotel rooms were really. Not that she expected anyone to go snooping but she tucked her small stash of presents into the closet before heading back out.

Just as she was stepping into the hallway, Felicity ran straight into her hostess for the holiday. " Oh! Gosh, Mrs Queen I'm so sorry I wasn't expecting you there. I mean I was expecting you here, in your house but not right outside my door. I mean your door." Moira blinked a couple of times as her brain processed the waves of words falling out of the younger woman's mouth.

" It's quite alright Felicity. I know this place better than you do. I should have watched where I was going." She had been thrown a bit when Oliver called to inform them he had a friend coming home for Christmas. However, Moira had met her son's assistant a couple of times socially and found her to be a sweet, capable, if not a little awkward girl. "I'm sorry for the circumstances, but I'm glad to have you with us for the holiday."

"It was very nice of Oliver to invite me. I was getting ready to pre-order wine and takeout food to be delivered at regular intervals. This is better." They made their way downstairs . Felicity hesitated slightly realizing she didn't know where this mysterious second tree was located. Moira looked back and gestured for Felicity to follow her into the smaller living room. At the back of the room, near the doorway to the kitchen was a six foot, undecorated tree. Roy was pulling the decorations out of boxes and adding hooks while Thea placed them carefully, explaining their significance.

" So there used to be two of these plaster moose things, but then Oliver decided that my purple and green paint job was gross and threw it in the fireplace."

"While I will admit to mocking the moose, let the record show that it was you who did the throwing." Oliver entered by way of the kitchen carrying two glasses of red wine and passed one to Felicity.

"That`s not the way I remember it." She protested before moving on to another ornament. " But I could be wrong."

"So this tree-" Felicity started

"This tree is for us." Moira finished. "I learned early on when Robert and I were married that the sentimental ornaments were fodder for gossips and sticky fingered party guests. So, I started commissioning the tree you saw in the main room for the Christmas party season. Once Oliver and Thea came along we decided there needed to be somewhere for their ornaments and memories." Moira grabbed an ornament out of the box and gave it to Felicity to add to the tree. It was a small Bart Simpson hugging Santa's Little Helper. Felicity crossed to the tree, flashing the ornament in Oliver's direction. He smiled and nodded in recognition.

They spent the next couple of hours telling stories about the various odd ornaments until the spruce was packed with color.

"It looks so awesome!" Thea beamed. " Thanks for the help Felicity."

"Well it's not like I was going to sit here and just watch you guys have all the fun." She shrugged

"Unlike some people" Thea shot a look at Roy who was sitting on the couch texting. He looked up from his phone taking mild offense.

"Hey, I sorted the ornaments and then took all the business phone calls so you could act out a TV commercial. I think that counts."

" And it does." Moira diffused the argument. "Thank you Roy." She checked her watch. "Now, dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes if you want to get changed."

" Pyjama time!" Thea cheered before rushing out of the room "Come on Roy!" The young man got up from the couch and stopped next to Oliver.

"Every Year?"

"I did warn you." Oliver replied. Roy sighed and started heading to Thea's room. Oliver smirked as Felicity approached, joining him on the walk up the stairs.

"So we're team Roy now?"

"I would prefer my sister be in love with someone a little less- like me. But, that isn't going to happen. So yes. Unless he hurts her."

"Then all previous threats stand." They stopped outside the door to the guest room.

"They probably double." He smiled as they laughed a little. "Well I'll see you in a few minutes." Felicity nodded and headed in. After getting distracted by a text message from one of her cousins, She pulled out her basic cotton pyjama bottoms and a soft t-shirt. Just before she was about to take her shirt off there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Oliver there with a gift box. He was wearing a green t-shirt with red trim and a silly reindeer on it, along with plaid pyjama bottoms.

"It's official, you can pull off anything." Felicity said before she could stop herself . Oliver laughed shyly. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I forgot to give you this earlier. We all get new pyjamas for Christmas Eve, I didn't want you feeling left out." He passed her the box. "I'll see you downstairs." She thanked him and closed the door again.

Oliver busied himself helping his mother bring dinner into the living room. Christmas Eve was the one night of the year they didn't eat in the dining room. There were several plates of horribly unhealthy finger food spread out over the coffee table. Wings, egg rolls, cheese sticks, all things that would never make the cut at an upscale soiree.

" It smells really good in here!" Felicity walked in with Thea and Roy. Roy was wearing an outfit similar to Oliver's except his was green with red trim and he was significantly less amused by it. Thea and Moira were wearing matching red satin pjs with snowflakes on them. Not that Oliver really noticed.

He had seen her dressed up, dressed down and every step in between. He had seen her go undercover and take on different personas without blinking an eye. But this time for some reason, seeing her in a well cut set of green satin pyjamas with her hair down and her glasses on, completely herself, made him stop and take notice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took so long! the muses were being quite mean. But it's a very lengthy ending so I hope that helps!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are DC/ CW, Lyrics to December 25 by The Marrieds

* * *

**But the bells they are silent, they no longer chime,**  
**And the stars they look different, they've lost all their shine**

**Oh but all that would change if I could call you mine,**  
**This December 25**

* * *

"Oliver?"

His mother's voice brought him back to reality. He turned with an apologetic look. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you objected to Thea picking the movie this year." He looked at his sister, who was grinning like a fool. Even if no one else had, she saw her brother's brain stop working when Felicity walked in.

"I was thinking Love Actually. It's a Christmas movie after all and I'm not really in the mood for any big life lessons at the moment." She explained.

"By those criteria we could watch Die Hard." Roy suggested. Thea glared at her boyfriend.

"But I think Love Actually is a must more suitable movie to watch together." She said through gritted teeth emphasizing the last word. As if her meaning was suddenly clear , Roy rescinded his objection. "Is that ok with you Felicity?" she asked.

"Sure. I haven't seen it since it first came out. I got set up on a blind date with my friend's computer science tutor. Movie dates by the way, are terrible for meeting someone for the first time because you don't really get a chance to talk to each other. " She paused and looked at Oliver. "My friends suggest movie dates a lot, are they trying to tell me something?"

"Absolutely not" He said.

"You're lying again."

" Movie time!" Oliver clapped his hands together. " Felicity, everything out here is safe for you to eat so dig in." He grabbed the DVD out of his sister's hands and walked over to the entertainment centre. He heard Moira offer their guest a chair but Felicity refused explaining she was actually far more comfortable on the floor. When he was finished setting up the film and grabbing a first plate of food, he noticed that Thea and Roy had sat it such a way that the only place left was the section of couch directly behind her.

The group laughed and commented throughout the interconnected love stories happily munching away on their dinner. Felicity's back started to bother her at one point so Oliver pulled out the throw pillow next to him on the couch and offered it to her. She accepted leaning it up against his legs before resting against them.

" I think my favorite story in all this is David and Natalie." Thea commented during a scene " I mean he loves her even if she's a litte awkward and he's too stubborn to admit it."

"Subtle." Roy muttered.

"Shh!" Moira glared at the younger couple while trying to hide a smile. She was enjoying this Christmas more than she had in a very long time. She still couldn't make up her mind about Oliver's new friend but she knew he would tell her when the time was right.

The rest of Christmas Eve followed a similar pattern of relaxed conversation and vague innuendos from the youngest Queen. They all eventually said goodnight and made their way to their respective rooms.

The problem for Felicity was that she hadn't even attempted to go to bed at a reasonable hour in months. She sat awake fiddling with her tablet for an hour or two before looking over and remembering she hadn't put her gifts under the tree yet. She gathered up the packages and made her way downstairs. She noticed that there was still a fire going in the family room. "Well that's not very safe"

"Only if someone isn't in the room." She spun around quickly to see Oliver sitting on the couch with a book. "Dig and I should start giving you awareness training."

" I'm not on a mission."

"Sometimes the missions come to you."

"I thought we were supposed to be relaxing."

"I'm not very good at that."

"No kidding." She turned back to the tree and the task at hand. "Couldn't Sleep?"

"I don't sleep very much. Just enough to get by." He put down the book and watched her. "Are my bad habits rubbing off on you?"

" I guess, I mean I tried, and it's not that the room isn't comfortable. I mean the bed is really nice, big enough for two. Not that- You know-" She closed her eyes and sighed. " I was doing so well." Oliver got up and started heading for the kitchen

" I'll be right back." Felicity nodded. Once she finished rearranging the gifts so hers weren't all in one spot she wandered bookshelf to bookshelf analysing the collection. He eyes fell upon a beautiful wooden chess set. She picked up a knight to admire the handy work more closely.

"That was my father's." She nodded. "I think it was my grandfather's before that."

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Used to" He had placed a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table. " I was pretty good." She turned and smiled.

"Challenge accepted." She picked up the board and carried it to the floor near the fireplace. Oliver filled one glass for each of them before joining her. When they were deep into the game she laughed.

"What?" Oliver asked as he searched the board for a move he may have missed.

"Nothing. It's just, This is not something I ever saw happening, and I'm not just saying that because you're beating me." Felicity hissed in mock pain as he took her bishop.

"Thought I was only good with a bow?" He asked.

"No, I didn't say that. I just meant that I didn't think you and I, playing chess, drinking wine. It's a bit surreal.. but nice."

"Yeah.." he trailed off after she made her move. He pushed a pawn into position. " You need more wine." He grabbed the bottle and topped her off.

"Why? Not that I'm complaining."

"Because I just put you in checkmate." Felicity looked at the board confused at first before she saw what Oliver was referring to.

"You're right, you win." She got up, returning to the tree. "And now you get a prize." She pulled out a carefully wrapped rectangle and handed it to him. "Well, technically you would have gotten it tomorrow anyways, but there might be less to explain this way." He smiled and opened it. Inside was a classic leather bound journal- with a very high tech passcode lock. "You always tell me if I need to talk about my day I can come to you. I'd like to think that goes both ways but I know there are, things, you aren't ready to talk about yet." She tapped the front cover. "They can go in here, for now."

" Thank you." He said sincerely before giving her a hug. He reached under the tree pulling out a flat square box. " It's only fair." She pulled off the ribbon and gasped. A small braided gold bracelet sat inside.

" I know you broke yours breaking into the art gallery a few months back. I figured the least I could do is replace it.

"Yeah but Oliver, this one's real." She lifted the yellow, rose and white gold chain and admired it. "I bought mine for $20 in a university gift shop."

"You deserve better." She looked up, hearing words she had said to him a year earlier. She saw his face soften and become more vulnerable. Unsure of what to do next, she stalled.

"Can you help me put it on?" She held out her left arm and pushed up the sleeve. He took the bracelet out of her hand and fastened it around her wrist. She felt sparks where his fingers brushed her pulse points. "Oliver, you seem to think you're holding me back from something, or that I'm not happy. I'm happy. I love my life and it's a life you're a major part of." She looked into his eyes. "So thank you."

He hadn't let go of her wrist yet. He used it to his advantage and closed the space between them. He lifted her wrist to his lips and kissed it. She stood there, heart racing , nervously trying not to forget a single moment. He dropped her arm and moved he hand up to her cheek before leaning in and softly kissing her lips.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver?"

"What are you doing New Years Eve?"

* * *

**Every year around this time,**  
**You go your way and I go mine,**  
**But the roads are all closed,**  
**Stay with me tonight,**  
**It's December 25**


End file.
